A rose by another name would smell just as sweet
by fakeituntilyoumakeit
Summary: In which Caroline and Klaus try to agree on baby names and Kol and Rebekah are no help at all. / Klaus/Caroline Klaroline.


**disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and the babies.**

* * *

_**In which Klaus and Caroline try to decide on names ...**_

Caroline sits in the bathtub, her hand resting on the bump that barely protrudes from the bubbles. Her boyfriend/lover/stalker/Klaus sits beside her on tiled floor, arms crossed over his bare chest. (a chest that Caroline has to try not to stare at because - damn – or a thousand year old man, he has a nice body) He's smiling at her, and she smiles back, tracing lazy shapes on the taut skin of her stomach.

"Love, sooner or later we'll have to decide on a name. They can't be Baby A and Baby B forever. Well I suppose they could," Klaus smirked, and leaned his cheek on the side of the bathtub. "But they'd probably be teased at school."

"We could name one after a grandma?" She suggests, and backtracks quickly when his eyes darken at the mention of his mother – who has tried and failed several times to kill him and all of his siblings. "Or my mom or your .. grandmother?" She tries again.

He shrugs stiffly. "I never knew my grandparents, they stayed in Europe and died of disease." He paused. "Don't you think it's a bit morbid to name our child after someone whose six feet under?"

Caroline looks at him in question, tilting her head. "So you wouldn't want to name him Henrich?"

"No. I wouldn't want to look into his eyes and se Henrich, not when I killed him," Klaus mutters, and spreads his hand wide over the swollen portion of Caroline's stomach. He's killed many people over the years and has acquired more enemies than even his mind could count. Caroline complained constantly about her aching back, swollen ankles and nausea, but Klaus wanted her to be pregnant forever. He wanted them inside Caroline, where nobody could hurt them to get revenge on him.

He wanted them all safe; his girlfriend and his children.

_(Well there's a sentence he never thought he'd ever say)_

Caroline hushes him when he voices these thoughts, but Caroline is so sweet, so young and doesn't know half the beastly things he's done in the past. It's a wonder she loves him at all.

"What about your sister? Something Rebekah? Or something Kol? Something Elijah?"

Klaus glares at her, thinking of his sister, who'd spent more money than he thought possible on their children, and they weren't even born yet. Kol was excited to teach the children curse words, and guide them faithfully into being demons and trouble makers. Elijah was the most calm, and Caroline had no doubt that Elijah will be the cool, responsible but still-takes-us-out-for-icecream-when-mom-and-dad-say-no kind of Uncle.

"I've got it love," Klaus says, and Caroline looks up from her stomach hopeful, but narrows her eyes when she spots his smirk. "What about Something Damon! Or better yet, we'll just call her Caroline Jr."

"Only if we get a dog and name him Klaus Jr."

"haha, love. Very funny." He drones in his British accent, nearly making her break out in goose pimples. "What about Elizabeth for the girls middle name?"

She looks at him oddly. "I thought you said naming them after dead people was creepy."

"I know how much you loved your mother. It's only right."

Caroline looks sad for a moment. "Your right, Elizabeth it is."

"Now, onto boys names, I was thinking ... Chase? Lawson? Mathias?"

"Absolutely not."

"Kevin? Sheldon? Prince?"

"Prince?! What sane being would name their spawn 'Prince.' That child was probably beaten up repeatedly."

"Nik!"

"It's true."

"Aaron? Mitchell? Ross?"

"Too plain."

"Jeremiah? Wilson? Milton? Braxton?"

"Too odd."

"You're too odd."

"Fine, let's just move on." Caroline pushes down her frustration. "Aren't I supposed to be the one being difficult about names? I do have to take these two with me wherever I go, after all." When Klaus is silent, she moves on.

"What do you think of Savannah?"

"Not bad, but not enough."

"How about Julia? Julia Elizabeth Mikaelson?"

All she receives is a firm shake of his head.

"Meadow? Annika?"

"My choices are a land feature or a Star Wars Character?"

"Shut up," She splashes him a little with the warm water.

"Something classic then? Scarlett? Mariana? Morgana?"

"MORGANA?! MY NIECE IS NOT BEING NAMED MORGANA."

"Nobody asked you Rebekah."

"Why are we even discussing names,"

"Stay out of it Kol."

"You'll obviously be naming it after me."

...

Three months, two days, thirteen hours, sixteen minutes, fifty five seconds, and eight milleseconds, two babies were born in the wee hours of the morning.

Theodore William Forbes-Mikaelson and Rose Elizabeth Forbes were born, both with pale, curly hair and large baby blues that came into the world with a calm sense of confidence that Caroline attributed to their father.

(when Teddy bit Damon's finger three weeks later, she attributed that to his father as well)

...

(16 years later)

"YOU NAMED ME AFTER A CHARACTER FROM TITANIC!?"

"Rosie, honey calm down. And besides, that movie is a classic."

"Yeah," chirps the vampire Elena, hand entangled with Stefan's. "Kate Winslet was great in it."

"DAD!"


End file.
